


Hate

by l_tales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Did I mention hate sex?, First Time, Hate Sex, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_tales/pseuds/l_tales
Summary: Anakin hates Master Windu, and he's sure the feeling is entirely mutual, no matter what the hypocrite claims.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Mace Windu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is not really my thing, but I was intrigued enough by the idea to try my hand at it. This has been written for Sela, who has requested Mace/Anakin smut. I haven't written a PWP fic in ages, so... *shifty eyes* I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

* * *

"What do you want, Skywalker?"

Anakin clenched his jaw, struggling to keep up with Windu's long strides. He wasn't short by any means, but Master Windu had an uncanny ability to make him feel small and insignificant. "I wanted to tell you that it is unfair! How can I be--"

"On the Council but not be a Master?" Windu finished for him snidely, without even bothering to look at him, as if Anakin wasn't worthy of his attention or time. It drove Anakin _crazy_ , making his fingers itch for his lightsaber.

 _Jedi do not hate, Jedi do not hate, Jedi do not hate_ , Anakin repeated in his mind, but in Windu's presence that wasn't believable in the slightest. Anakin _hated_. He hated this man with the burning passion of a thousand suns, hated his dismissive attitude and his haughty, condescending gaze. Hated him so much that Anakin's entire body felt hot with it, his fingers clenching into fists.

"Oh, so you were actually listening to me?" Anakin gritted out.

Windu scoffed, still not looking at him. "It is rather hard to ignore you when you throw temper tantrums, Skywalker."

Anakin bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood. "Temper tantrums? Me? That's kriffing rich coming from someone who just publicly humiliated me!" He added viciously, imitating Windu's snide tone, "'Take a seat.' You're nothing but a bully! Admit it, you get off on humiliating me!"

A muscle jumped in Windu's jaw. "Lower your voice. You are forgetting yourself, Skywalker. Do you even know how Jedi Knights are _supposed_ to behave?"

Anakin snapped, "Would you at least look at me while you insult me?"

With a growl of frustration, Windu grabbed him by his robes and shoved him into the room they were passing. "Do you not understand simple instructions?" he bit out, glaring at Anakin. "Stop yelling in the corridors."

"Stop kriffing telling me what to do, I'm a Jedi Knight, not a padawan!"

Windu sneered. "You could have fooled me. _Younglings_ behave with more dignity than you do, you insolent brat. If it were up to me, you wouldn't even be Knighted."

Anakin saw red.

He threw a punch at Windu's smug face, but the Korun caught his wrist and shoved him against the wall. "For this, I will put you on Temple Guard duty for ten rotations, Skywalker," Windu said harshly, his breath hot on Anakin's face.

Anakin showed his teeth at him, feeling like a feral animal, not a Jedi Knight. " _Kriff_ you," he said, looking into Windu's dark eyes. "Just admit you hate me. Come on, _admit_ it, you fucking--"

Growling, Windu slammed their mouths together. Anakin froze for a moment before surging forward and biting Windu's lip, hard. It wasn't a kiss. It felt like a _fight_ , their mouths angry and hungry, teeth everywhere, Windu's heavy, tall body pinning him to the wall.

The rest was something of a blur. The next time Anakin blinked himself out of the angry, hot haze that had fallen over him, he was on his back on a meditation rug, naked, with Windu's equally naked body on top of him.

Anakin stared dazedly at the high ceiling of the room, his hands raking over Windu's wide back as the Korun's mouth licked and sucked on his nipples. He was only vaguely aware of the small sounds leaving his mouth, sounds that were becoming louder as Windu's mouth trailed down, nipping along his sensitive inner thighs.

Anakin growled in frustration when the bastard completely ignored his aching cock, but then Windu yanked his thighs open and pushed his tongue between his cheeks. Anakin cried out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "What the kark are you doing--"

Predictably, Windu ignored his words and continued licking Anakin's hole. It should have been disgusting, demeaning and emasculating. And it was. But it felt so kriffing _good_.

Soon, Anakin found himself moaning and moving his hips to meet Windu's tongue. A part of him, the part that could still think, was horrified by what he was doing--he had _Master Windu's tongue_ in his hole and was enjoying it, what the kark--but Force, it felt so good.

Anakin whined in protest when Windu pulled his tongue out--and then immediately hated himself for making that noise, his face growing hot. He opened his eyes and scowled at Windu, but his words died on his lips when he saw that the Korun was lining up his fat, dark cock against Anakin's slicked, _empty_ hole. Kark.

Windu hissed as he pushed in. Anakin swore elaborately, because it fucking hurt. He'd never had anything thicker than his wife's slim finger in him, and Windu's cock was fucking massive.

"Relax," Windu bit out, glaring at him. "Use the Force, Skywalker."

Anakin glared back. It figured that the bossy bastard would criticize him even when he was balls deep inside him. "Stop telling me what to do," he snapped. But he did as he was told, and became even more annoyed when it worked and the pain lessened. Scowling, Anakin grabbed Windu's neck and brought him down for a rough, greedy kiss. Windu groaned against his mouth and snapped his hips forward.

Anakin cried out and pushed back onto the thick length inside him, pleasure chasing away the pain. Force, that cock felt so good.

"I always knew you were a whore, Skywalker," Windu said nastily, leaving hickeys all over Anakin's neck as he started thrusting into him at unrelenting pace that had Anakin moaning almost non-stop.

"Kark you," Anakin croaked out, digging his fingernails into the older man's back viciously, wanting to make him bleed. He moaned as Windu gave another hard thrust. "Yes, yes, there, don't stop--ah--ah--ah."

Windu laughed darkly and continued fucking him, his strong fingers gripping Anakin's hips hard as he pounded into him.

Anakin's head was spinning. He was only vaguely aware of how embarrassingly loud he was being--too loud and too eager--but he didn't seem to be able to control himself, writhing under the Jedi Master he hated and moaning like the worst kind of lower-level Coruscant slut.

"I hate you--ngh--don't stop," Anakin mumbled incoherently, grabbing Windu's muscular buttocks and trying to get him deeper inside himself. "I hate you--ahhhhh. Harder!"

Windu gave it to him harder. Soon, there was only the obscene slap of skin against skin as their bodies moved together, fast and hard and dirty, Anakin's world narrowed to the thick cock inside him and the heavy man on top of him fucking him so good.

Anakin was the first to come, squeezing around Windu's cock and groaning in pleasure as he finally found relief.

He must have blacked out, because when he opened his eyes next time, Windu was finishing himself off against the outside of Anakin's entrance.

Anakin grimaced at the sticky feeling on his skin and shoved the still panting Jedi Master off him. "Gross," he said, grabbing Windu's undershirt and wiping the mess between his legs. He reached for his clothes, avoiding Windu's gaze. "That didn't happen, by the way."

Behind him, Windu snorted. "I assure you, Skywalker, I would mind-trick myself into forgetting this if I could."

Anakin gritted his teeth, anger flaring inside him again.

"I understand, Master," he said with mock respect, turning around as he finished dressing. "After all, what would the Council say if they knew that the great Master Windu is the worst kind of hypocrite?" He smiled innocently at Windu's narrow-eyed look. "There is no passion; there is serenity, right?"

And with that, Anakin strode out of the room, feeling viciously pleased that he'd managed to have the last word. For the first time since the humiliating Council meeting, he felt good.

There was a small twinge of guilt at the back of his mind, but Anakin ignored it. He _hadn't_ cheated on Padmé. Kriffing Windu surely didn't count. He _hated_ Master Windu. He adored his wife. As long as he hated Windu, it wasn't cheating, and it would never happen again, anyway. They had just scratched the itch, found an outlet for their mutual hatred; that was all.

_That was all._

It meant nothing.

Nothing.


End file.
